Walt Disney World Resort
Controllato e gestito dalla Walt Disney Company, il Walt Disney World Resort è un complesso di quattro grandi parchi tematici: il Magic Kingdom Park, Epcot Center, Disney's Hollywood Park (ex Disney-MGM Studios), ed il Disney's Animal Kingdom. Si aggiungono poi due parchi acquatici, sei campi da golf, più di venti hotels, e diverse aree commerciali e di divertimento a Orlando sparsi fra le Contee di Orange ed Osceola, in Florida, USA. Il Walt Disney World Resort aprì il 1º ottobre 1971. È il più grande complesso di parchi a tema del mondo. Idea L'idea di Walt Disney per Disney World partiva da una sorta di versione molto più grande di Disneyland, che potesse espandersi nel tempo, a differenza di quanto poteva fare il parco originario per via della sua collocazione. Walt Disney World avrebbe dovuto anche essere una specie di "Disneyland del futuro" dove le innovazioni nei campi delle scienze e della tecnologia avrebbero potuto coesistere con l'originale visione di intrattenimento tematico di Disney. Walt Disney aveva anche previsto che questo progetto dovesse incorporare una comunità di persone che avrebbero testato le sue idee circa la pianificazione urbana. Chiamò questa sua comunità "Experimental Prototype Community (or City) of Tomorrow," (ovvero EPCOT, Prototipo Sperimentale di Comunità (o Città) del Futuro). Il parco a tema che aprì successivamente con il nome di Epcot aveva poco a che fare con l'idea di Walt, sebbene la vicina cittadina di Celebration, che è stata costruita dalla Walt Disney Company, incorpora alcune delle sue idee. Anche se partecipò attivamente in gran parte dello sviluppo del progetto, Walt Disney morì nel 1966 e non riuscì così a vederlo realizzato. Il complesso avrebbe dovuto inizialmente chiamarsi soltanto "Disney World", ma prima della sua apertura Roy, fratello di Walt, volle rinominarlo "Walt Disney World", in onore del suo ideatore. Proprietà nel complesso La maggior parte del terreno nella Florida centrale posseduto dalla Walt Disney Company, e tutte le aree pubbliche, si trovano nei comuni di Bay Lake e Lake Buena Vista, situati a sud-ovest di Orlando ed a poche miglia a nord-ovest di Kissimmee. Il terreno del Walt Disney World fa parte del Reedy Creek Improvement District che permette alla Disney di esercitare poteri di tipo quasi governativo su tutta l'area di sua pertinenza. Walt Disney World Resort contiene quattro grandi parchi a tema, ognuno dei quali ha un'attrazione che con il tempo ne è diventata il simbolo: *Il Magic Kingdom (Castello di Cenerentola) *Epcot (Spaceship Earth (Astronave Terra), la sfera che assomiglia ad una palla da golf gigante) *Disney's Hollywood Studios - ex Disney-MGM Studios (il cappello da mago gigante di Topolino, sebbene prima di esso il parco era rappresentato dalla grande torre dell'acquedotto con le orecchie di Topolino) *Disney's Animal Kingdom (l'Albero della Vita) Ci sono inoltre due parchi acquatici, Typhoon Lagoon e Blizzard Beach. (Un terzo, River Country, è stato chiuso.) L'area Downtown Disney contiene molti negozi, ristoranti ed altri locali per il divertimento, inclusi DisneyQuest (un "parco a tema virtuale" all'interno di un edificio), ed uno show permanente del celebre Cirque Du Soleil chiamato La Nouba. Un ulteriore aspetto notevole è il gran numero di hotel all'interno della proprietà del Walt Disney World. Gli hotel non tematici sono gestiti da compagnie private come Marriott e Hilton. Gli hotel a tema comprendono: Il Walt Disney World Resort include anche cinque campi da golf di alto livello. I cinque campi a 18 buche sono il Magnolia, il Palm, Lake Buena Vista, Eagle Pines, ed Osprey Ridge (gli ultimi due fanno parte del Bonnet Creek Golf Club). Ci sono inoltre due minigolf: Fantasia Gardens e Winter Summerland. Walt Disney World ha aperto la strada per la costruzione di molti altri parchi a tema ed attrazioni nella zona, tra cui SeaWorld ed il parco Universal Studios, ed ha fatto si che Orlando diventasse una tra le più popolari destinazioni turistiche del mondo. Quando il Magic Kingdom aprì nel 1971, il Walt Disney World Resort impiegava circa 5.500 cast members. Oggi impiega più di 57.000 cast members, spendendo più di 1,1 miliardi di dollari in stipendi e 478 milioni in benefits ogni anno. Il Walt Disney World Resort è anche lo sponsor ed il gestore del Walt Disney World College Program (Programma Universitario Walt Disney World), che permette a molti studenti universitari di vivere nella zona e di lavorare come cast members. Il 30 marzo 2004 in un articolo del giornale The Orlando Sentinel, il presidente di Walt Disney World, Al Weiss, rilasciò un'intervista in cui indicava come venivano effettuate le normali operazioni di routine nei parchi: * Più di 5.000 cast members si dedicano alla manutenzione e riparazione, inclusi 650 giardinieri e 600 imbianchini. * Disney spende più di 100 milioni di dollari ogni anno per la manutenzione del Magic Kingdom. Nel 2003, 6 milioni furono spesi per il solo rinnovo del ristorante Crystal Palace. Il 90 percento dei visitatori afferma che le condizioni e la pulizia del Magic Kingdom sono eccellenti o molto buone. * Le strade nei parchi vengono pulite a fondo ogni notte. * Ci sono alcuni cast members che hanno come unico compito quello di ridipingere gli antichi cavalli della giostra; vengono usati dei veri fogli dorati. * Nell'area è presente una vera foresta di alberi, così quando un vecchio albero deve essere rimpiazzato, un altro viene subito trovato senza dover ricorrere all'esterno. C'è un'ampia flotta di autobus-navetta all'interno del complesso, chiamati Disney Transport (gestiti dalla Mears Transportation), gratuiti per gli ospiti. Due linee di monorotaia operano nel Walt Disney World Resort: una collega il Magic Kingdom, gli hotels Contemporary, Polynesian e Grand Floridian, ed il Transportation and Ticket Center; l'altra collega Epcot ed il Transportation and Ticket Center. Walt Disney World Resort copre un'area di 47 miglia quadrate (122km2), circa l'area della città di San Francisco od il doppio del quartiere di Manhattan. Meno di un quarto dell'area è attualmente sfruttata. Un altro quarto è lasciato come riserva naturale. Attrazioni popolari *Magic Kingdom **The Haunted Mansion **Pirates of the Caribbean **"it's a small world" **Space Mountain **Splash Mountain **Big Thunder Mountain Railroad **Hall of Presidents *Epcot **Test Track - Un'attrazione molto popolare a tema test automobilistico; durante la fila si segue un percorso tematico all'interno di un enorme locale dove si vedono esempi di tutte i test che vengono realmente effettuati su un'autovettura, si inizia da un esempio del primo car test effettuato con utensili antichi, si prosegue vedendo il test al motore, ai freni, alle gomme, la compatibilità elettromagnetica, la resistenza delle vernici alla corrosione, i test per i sedili e alcune dimostrazioni di airbag esplosi, al termine di questo percorso si entra in una sala per un piccolo pre-briefing al termine del quale si entra nelle macchine-test che sono l'attrazione vera e propria. In ogni macchina ci sono 6 posti e la macchina corre su un binario seguendo un percorso di 1 miglio attraverso il quale passa attraverso la simulazione di tutti i tipi di car-test; nella corsa nell'anello esterno si raggiungono i 65 mph. **Mission: SPACE **Soarin' **Spaceship Earth *Disney's Hollywood Park (ex Disney-MGM Studios) **Lights, Motors, Action! Extreme Stunt Show **Rock 'n' Roller Coaster **The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror **Fantasmic! **The American Idol Experience *Disney's Animal Kingdom **Kilimanjaro Safaris **Primeval Whirl **DINOSAUR (precedentemente chiamata Countdown to Extinction) **Expedition Everest La costruzione Nel 1959, la Walt Disney Company, sotto la leadership di Walt Disney, iniziò a cercare del terreno per un secondo resort in aggiunta a Disneyland, che aprì ad Anaheim nel 1955. Ricerche di mercato mostrarono che solo il 2% dei visitatori di Disneyland provenivano dalle zone ad est del Mississippi, dove viveva il 75% della popolazione degli Stati Uniti. Inoltre, a Walt Disney non piaceva il business di terzi creato attorno a Disneyland, e voleva controllare un'area molto più grande per il nuovo progetto. Walt Disney sorvolò per la prima volta l'area di Orlando, una delle tante prescelte, il 22 novembre 1963. Vide che esisteva una buona rete stradale, incluse le autostrade Interstate 4 e Florida's Turnpike, con la base dell'aeronautica McCoy che sarebbe presto stata ritrasformata nel nuovo Aeroporto Internazionale di Orlando, così si innamorò subito del posto. Comunque, la decisione non era ancora stata presa; nessun terreno era stato acquistato. Se la notizia del nuovo resort di Disney fosse stata resa pubblica, il prezzo dei terreni sarebbe cresciuto a dismisura. Perciò tutto doveva essere tenuto segreto. Per evitare una speculazione sui terreni, Disney usò diverse strane società non direttamente collegate alla sua per acquistare i 27.400 acri (111 km²) di terreno. I primi cinque acri (20.000 m²) furono acquistati il 23 ottobre 1964 dalla Ayefour Corporation. Nel maggio del 1965, compravendite di grandi lotti furono registrati poche miglia a sud-ovest di Orlando della Osceola County. Due grandi appezzamenti furono venduti per 1,5 milioni di dollari, ed appezzamenti più piccoli vennero acquistati da società con nomi esotici come la Latin-American Development and Management Corporation e la Reedy Creek Ranch Corporation. Nella maggior parte dei casi, i proprietari furono felici di vendere quei terreni, visto che erano in gran parte zone paludose. Un altro grosso problema veniva dai diritti di sfruttamento del sottosuolo, posseduti dal Tufts College. Senza il trasferimento di quei diritti, Tufts avrebbe potuto chiedere in ogni momento la rimozione degli edifici per esercitare i diritti stessi. Dopo che la maggior parte del terreno fu acquistata, la faccenda fu resa pubblica dall'Orlando Sentinel il 20 ottobre 1965. Una conferenza stampa fu organizzata per il 15 novembre. Alla conferenza, Walt Disney elenco i suoi piani per l'area, incluso EPCOT, il Prototipo Sperimentale di Comunità del Futuro, che sarebbe dovuto essere la trasformazione in realtà della città futuristica immaginata da Disney. Walt Disney morì il 15 dicembre 1966. Da quel momento, suo fratello Roy Disney gestì il progetto. Durante i primi anni di gestazione, il progetto fu semplicemente chiamato Disney World, ma Roy Disney aggiunse anche "Walt" al nome così da inaugurarlo come Walt Disney World. Le sue parole furono: "Tutti hanno sentito nominare le automobili Ford. Ma hanno anche sentito parlare di Henry Ford, che le ha create? Walt Disney World è in memoria dell'uomo che ha creato tutto questo, così la gente si ricorderà il suo nome finché esisterà Walt Disney World." Il 2 febbraio 1967, Roy Disney tenne una conferenza stampa a Winter Park. Il ruolo di EPCOT fu enfatizzato nel film che fu proiettato, l'ultimo registrato da Walt Disney prima della sua morte. Dopo il film, fu spiegato che, per garantire il successo del for Walt Disney World, sarebbe dovuto essere creato uno speciale distretto: il Reedy Creek Improvement District che includeva due città, la città di Bay Lake e la città di Reedy Creek (ora chiamata città di Lake Buena Vista). Oltre ai poteri standard di due normali comuni americani, che includono l'emissione di obbligazioni non tassabili, l'Improvement District avrebbe dovuto godere di una totale immunità per ogni presente o futura legge provinciale o statale sull'utilizzo del terreno. Le uniche aree di pertinenza provinciale o statale consistevano nella tassazione sulla proprietà e nel controllo degli ascensori. Le leggi che crearono il Distretto ed i due Comuni furono approvate il 12 maggio 1967. La Corte Suprema della Florida acconsentì nel 1968 l'emissione da parte del Distretto di obbligazioni esenti da tassazione per la costruzione di opere pubbliche nell'area, anche se come unico benefiaciario figurava la Walt Disney Company. La costruzione dei canali per il drenaggio delle acque iniziò subito per conto dell'Improvement District, e Disney costruì le prime strade ed il Magic Kingdom. Disney's Contemporary Resort, Disney's Polynesian Resort, e Disney's Fort Wilderness Resort and Campground furono anch'essi completati in tempo per l'apertura del parco il 1º ottobre 1971. Nel giorno dell'inaugurazione, Roy Disney dedicò il parco a Walt dopo aver chiesto un parere alla vedova del fratello, Lillian. Lei rispose, "Penso che Walt avrebbe approvato." Cronologia Visitatori Themed Entertainment Association e Economics Research Associates hanno diffuso l'Attraction Attendance Report 2007, all'interno del quale è possibile leggere alcuni dati sulle presenza del pubblico nei parchi: *Magic Kingdom, 17,06 milioni di visitatori *Epcot, 10,93 milioni di visitatori *Disney's Hollywood Park, 9,51 milioni di visitatori *Disney's Animal Kingdom, 9,49 milioni di visitatori Chiusure straordinarie * La Walt Disney Company chiuse per la prima volta tutto il complesso durante l'uragano Floyd nel 1999, che finì soltanto per sfiorare l'area. * I parchi furono parzialmente chiusi l'11 settembre 2001 dopo gli attacchi terroristici. I parchi riaprirono normalmente il giorno seguente, ma sotto strettissima sorveglianza. * Gli uragani Charley e Frances nel 2004 raggiunsero la zona durante l'estate, provocando la chiusura dei parchi. * Il risultato dell'uragano Wilma produsse la chiusura dei quattro parchi a tema, dei due parchi acquatici dei campi da golf e del Fort Wilderness Resort and Campground il 24 ottobre 2005. Disney riaprì tutto il complesso il 25 ottobre 2005. Collegamenti esterni * Walt Disney World - sito ufficiale en:Walt Disney World Resort es:Walt Disney World fr:Walt Disney World nl:Walt Disney World Resort pt-br:Walt Disney World Resort Categoria:Parchi a tema